Ice Cream
by Jihan Jihun
Summary: "Tapi aku mau es krimnya sekarang Sasuke-kuuun! Yayayayaa? Please?" / Ini sudah sore, dan mereka harus segera pulang sebelum gelap. Sasuke memijat kepalanya pelan. / RnR? fluffy.


**Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s) : SasuSaku fluffy **(Hopefully not) OOC, typos. Segala yang ada di fanfic ini hanya reader yang dapat menilai. No Copy-cat!

* * *

**Don't like, don't read:p**

**I warn you~**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sasuke-_kuuuuuun_!"

Saat itu, sinar _oranye_ sudah mulai menyinari Konoha. Menandakan sang matahari yang sebentar lagi akan istirahat di singgasananya, begitu pula dengan sepasang kekasih yang sudah dalam perjalanan pulang setelah sebelumnya melewati hari berdua.

"Ayolah Sasuke-_kuuun_!" rengekan terdengar dari gadis berambut sama dengan permen kapas manis yang dicintai oleh sebagian besar anak-anak.

"Besok saja Sakura. Ini sudah sore." lelaki yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-_kun_' oleh gadis yang kini diketahui bernama Sakura itu menyahuti malas. Perempuan ini memang kalau lagi ada maunya susah sekali ditolak. Dia pasti akan merengek dan merengek terus.

"Ihhh, aku mau es krimnya sekaraaaaang!" ujar Sakura tetap ngotot.

Gadis yang awalnya tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang Sasuke itu mulai berlari kecil menggapai tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mau tidak mau berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badannya menatap Sakura.

"Yayayaya, Sasuke-_kuuun_?" gadis itu tetap merengek minta perhatian. "Pleasssssseeee?"

Ah tatapan memohon itu.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan kiri yaitu tangan yang tak digenggam Sakura dipakai untuk mengurut keningnya. Kan, gini kan.

Dasar menyebalkan.

"Tunggu di sini."

Dan Sasuke pun pergi dari hadapannya.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat Sasuke yang pergi memenuhi keinginannya.

"Rasa _mix_ ya, cintaaaaa!" teriak Sakura mengingatkan.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyit jijik mendengar Sakura yang memanggilnya 'cinta'.

.

.

.

"Nih. Ayo,"

Sasuke memberikan es krimnya pada Sakura yang berbinar senang melihat mangkok plastik yang terisi banyak rasa es krim itu. Gadis itu segera mencicipi satu per satu dari sembilan rasa di dalam mangkok itu, tak menyadari dirinya yang sudah kembali tertinggal jauh di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit kaget karena tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh ke depan disebabkan tubrukan dari belakangnya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_!" gadis itu tersenyum manis di pundaknya dengan wajah yang merona_-_ "I love you!"

_ -_sebelum mengecup kecil pipi Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang merasakan sedikit lengket di pipinya akibat bibir Sakura yang terpolesi es krim sebelum mencium pipinya.

Sakura tertawa kecil dan memandang jenaka ke arah Sasuke lalu segera lari dari hadapan pemuda emo itu. Mencoba kabur rupanya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Dasar gadis menyebalkan.

Anak bungsu Uchiha itu ikut lari menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilewati gadisnya. Tak perlu waktu lebih dari semenit untuknya dapat mencapai tubuh Sakura dan mengangkat pinggang gadisnya dari belakang.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura memekik kecil sebelum tertawa geli karena Sasuke yang sudah menurunkannya lalu mulai menggelitikinya dari belakang.

"Sudah manja, menyebalkan pula." ujar Sasuke setelah berhenti menggelitiki Sakura karena gadis manis itu yang meminta ampun sudah lebih dari tiga kali. Tangannya terjulur menjepit hidung Sakura gemas, membuat gadis itu menjinjit sambil merintih pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sakit tahu!" kesal Sakura lalu memukul lengan Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura. Dia malah mendorong Sakura pada gang kecil yang memang berada tepat di belakang Sakura, memposisikan Sakura yang berada antara tubuhnya dan tembok, dan kepala_ pink_nya yang berada di antara kedua tangan kokoh miliknya lalu 'memakan' bibir merah gadis itu dengan agak 'rakus'.

Sakura kembali tertawa kecil saat Sasuke berhenti melumat bibirnya dan beralih menciumi kedua pipinya, lalu meniup kupingnya_ -_menggodanya. Tak elak, Sasuke pun mendengus kecil menahan tawa, membuat Sakura tertawa lebih besar lagi.

"Hayo loh, mau ikut ketawa juga?" goda Sakura senang, tangannya memeluk pinggang Sasuke pelan. Matanya kembali memandang jenaka pada Sasuke yang kini menyatukan dahi dan hidungnya erat.

"Hn, bodoh." bisik lelaki itu dengan seringai lebarnya.

Sakura kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, hanya kecupan tanpa lumatan seperti sebelumnya yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ayo pulang, nanti keburu gelap." ajak Sakura sembari menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke. Mengayunkannya pelan, di bawah sinar mentari sore yang menghangatkan tubuh dan hatinya.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

oke, aku tau ini gaje banget, apalagi endingnya-_- bahasanya juga monoton-_- ini canon atau AU, aku juga bingung xD tapi yaudahlah yaaa xD DSL ttp dikerjain kooo owo aku cumn gatahan pengen publish iniii, bikinnya galebih dari sejaaam owo semoga pada suka yaaa, review? :3

**Review and Concrit, please?**

Salam hangat,

Saver Royal Pink.

(Fri, 25 Jul 2014)


End file.
